Kitcho Kurou
'''Kitcho' (吉兆) is the leader of the Akadama Clan (also named, Red Jade Gang) and as such was one of the major players fighting for control of Rokkotsu Pass in Way of the Samurai. Kitcho is also the eldest son of Tesshin Kurou. Because of the need for money to fund his organization, he has his eyes set on the Iron Foundry which belongs to his father, and thus resulting in a war between the Akadama Clan and the Kurou Family. At the moment, he is planning a plot to kidnap Kintaro Kurou, the successor of the Kurou family. He was fiercely opposed to his father's decision to sell the Kurou family foundry to the government.When he failed to change his father's mind he quickly abandoned both his family name aswell as his claim to the family fortune and formed the Akadama clan,a group of like-minded individuals who do not wish to see the government take control of Rokkotsu Pass nor see the Age of the Samurai come to an end. Depending on the player's decisions throughout the game he would either reconcile his differences with his father and together with Kenji, drive the government out of Rokkotsu Pass or meet his end at the hands of one of the factions. History Youth Not much is known about Kitcho prior to his defection. It can be summarised that he lived as one would expect a child born into nobility to. Though he could have also lived under the demanding code of the Samurai as his father before him, or some combination of the two. Whatever the reason, it can be agreed that the choices he made as a child shaped him into the great man he would become. Defection from the Kurou Family Sometime before the start of the main Storyline, Kitcho had found out that his father planned to sell the foundry to the government in an attempt to secure funds for themselves before they were driven out of the Pass. Kitcho, believing they as Samurai should stand against the government instead of giving up the Pass without a fight. Tesshin possibly attempted to make his son see his reasoning for such an act but Kitcho opposed his father's decision, seeing it as cowardice. In anger, Kitcho abandoned his family and fled the compound in hopes of rallying supporters against the governments move towards not only Rokkotsu Pass but the destruction of the Samurai. Rise of the Akadama Clan Sometime after his defection he managed to gain the support of fellow warriors Chelsea and the hotheaded Karibe. With these as well as addition support from the townsfolk and surrounding Rōnin, the "Akadama Clan" was formed. It wasn't long before the Akadama clan could be considered equal to the Kurou Family in terms of political power, though they held less land then the Kurou they matched them in terms of combat prowess. It is possible that the government heard of the new clan and at this time, sent Hyuga Hayato - their ninja spy - to try and stir up the conflict between the two factions to weaken them for Government takeover. The Arrival of Kenji Shortly after recruiting Hyuga-Kitcho was introduced to Kenji, a rōnin who had just arrived in Rokkotsu Pass and was looking to join the Akadama Clan. But before he could answer Karibe, who was tired with Kitcho's wait and see approach challenged Kitcho's decision. Kitcho was about to oblidge but on Chelsea's request, Kenji faught in Kitcho's stead. After a brief but fierce duel Kenji was able to disarm Karibe and get him to appologize for his actions. Kitcho, impressed with the newcomer allowed him to join the Akadama Clan. Hyuga's Betrayal Shortly after the arrival of Kenji-Kitcho began growing suspicious of Hyuga and asked Kenji to accompany him while he trailed his supposed ally. Upon arriving at the shrine and saw that Hyuga was meeting with a government official and told him he was the one who caused the decline in the clan relations. Kitcho and Kenji showed themselves and battle Hyuga and his Ninja lackys, after a brutal battle Kitcho and his ally managed to defeat Hyuga and his Ninja with Hyuga commiting suicide to avoid interogation. Kitcho now aware of the Governments early advancement on Rokkotsu Pass sent Kenji back to the Akadama Compound and went to his Family's mansion to speak with his father. Battle of Rokkotsu Pass battle of rokkotsu pass Upon Reconsiling his differences with his father who had sent some of his men to help reinforce the Akadama stronghold he met up with Kenji alongside his father just as Josui Tamagawa, commander of the Meiji Governvment army arrived with reinforcements. After a long and brutal battle Tamagawa was forced to retreat. Kitcho and his father met up with the rest of the Kurou and Akadama and forced the Government to withdraw from Rokkotsu Pass as Kenji went to finish Tamagawa. Personality and Traits Kitcho was known as a calm and cautious young man.He was bound to the way of the Samurai and did everything in his power to uphold the Samurai traditions.Despite his good traits he had numerous flaws as well the most prominemt being his short-sightedness.Thinking his way was the only way he refused to negotiate with his father to come to a truce and without Kenji's arrival the two would have likely crossed blades and brought about the fall of Rokkotsu Pass into Government hands. Skills and Abilities Kitcho was a skilled leader,being able to bring together a group of warriors and form them into a group that could match the powerful Kurou family being a testiment to this.But his most outstanding trait is his swordsmanship.He was considered to be near equal to his father's legendary skill even at his young age and next to him and Kenji was one of the best swordman in the Rokkotsu pass region. Gallery Kitcho portrait.jpg|''Battle Mode Portrait''. Kitcho.jpg|''Head of the Akadama Clan'' Category:Akadama Clan Category:Kurou Family Category:Way of the Samurai Category:Characters